mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Cutie/Gallery
Origin of a cutie mark Cheerilee class S1E12.png|If you look closely, in the front right seat is a filly with Scootaloo's model, and in the front left seat is a filly with Sweetie Belle's model. Tootsie Flute Cutie Mark S1E12.png|A little pony that likes flowers? Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|A silver spoon cutie mark. Guess the owner's name. Archer Cutie Mark S1E12.png|How does an earth pony do archery? Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark Cheerilee talking in front of class S1E12.png|Cheerilee getting ready to teach her class about cutie marks. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Cheerilee's students, ready to learn Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Look, it's absolutely nothing! Cheerilee beginning the lesson S1E12.png|Cheerilee starts her lesson. Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|Examples of cutie marks. Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, who has her cutie mark, finds the lesson boooring! Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png|Hm, is that a portrait of Celestia in the background? Guess she IS always watching... Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png|Apple Bloom with a pencil in her mouth. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Whoa! What a comparison! Picture of filly Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a filly Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|D'awwwww Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very stereotypical '80s Punk style Students laughing S1E12.png|Pshh, everypony look at how funny Cheerilee looked! Cheerilee teaching S1E12.png|Did Cheerilee change her tail? Cheerilee acknowledging ludicrous mane S1E12.png|"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then." Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png|My hooves, they look good. Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Oops, is that Sweetie Belle before her debut later in the episode? Hm, and another Celestia portrait in the background... they appear to be everywhere... Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|It takes skill to write like that. Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png|''Hey, can you hear me?'' Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|''I'm a good angel.'' Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|Passing a note Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png|Pass the note here, please. Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being nice... Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom getting caught. Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Getting scolded for passing a note. Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|I spy a note on the ground! Blank note S1E12.png|Blank just like Apple Bloom's flank. Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Seriously guys...? Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's flank is indeed blank. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Great, now the whole class knows! After class The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|The schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sadly walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why you so sad? Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|Why you not happy, like me? Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png|Your happiness is making me more sad... Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|You need to cheer up, Apple Bloom! Twist not this again S1E12.png|Not this again... Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|What the hay? Where did you two come from?! Silver Spoon smirking S1E12.png|Oh, nowhere at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|There is a spy in our midst... Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Diamond Tiara "almost all of us have them already" S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Butting in much? Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Why the heck are you so adorably snooty, Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|Apple Bloom staring off into space for no reason. Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: Who are you again? Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Where'd you come from?! Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara: Get a good close look at my face... Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Let's show off our cutie marks again! Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Grr, I'm angry now after being sad for so long. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Let's stylishly walk away while we laugh and talk. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|What'd they say? They're so far away! Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Applejack helping out Applejack picking up apples S1E12.png|Apple Bloom telling her problem to Applejack. Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png|Applejack about to pick up an apple. Apple Bloom disappointed S1E12.png|She doesn't look cheered up. Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack's attempts to cheer her sister up don't seem like they're working. Applejack proud S01E12.png|Why, I remember when I got my cutie mark. Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Applejack Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png|I can hear the apples... Apple Bloom "Runs in the family" S1E12.png|...Extremely happy!! Applejack standing in the middle of the farm S1E12.png|Applejack, a happy farm pony. Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|I'm suddenly cheered up. Apple Bloom becoming happier S1E12.png|Happy... Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack. Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png|"My unique talent must have something to do with apples!" Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png|"Heh... apples." Ponyville market S1E12.png|Lyra talking to Tornado Bolt, while Cherry Berry is in the background with Shoeshine. Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png|Lucky Clover, walking passed Applejack and Apple Bloom. The apple stall S1E12.png|Juggling an apple on her head. Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png|Swallowing an apple whole? Wow Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Golden Harvest and Shoeshine, when Apple Bloom tells them to buy apples. Apple Bloom jumping for the apple S1E12.png|The jump... Apple Bloom hitting the apple S1E12.png|...and a perfect hit! Apple Bloom smiling with tennis racket S1E12.png|That's one way to make apple juice Apple Bloom looks up at an apple S1E12.png|About to kick an apple. Canvas is splattered with apple pulp S1E12.png|It's Art! Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S1E12.png|You sir! Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves "Care to buy some apples?" S1E12.png|Care to buy some apples? Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Ah! Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Listen kid, I ain't got time for this! Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves "Pretty sure?" S1E12.png|Come on, buy an apple and I'll leave you alone! Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png|You know you want to! Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Seriously! Buy an apple; it'll do you some good. Apple Bloom eager to sell apples S1E12.png|Poker Face Dr. Hooves tossing bits to Applejack S1E12.png|Ooh, flying bits. Applejack trying to sell apples S1E12.png|The bits land perfectly in her pocket. Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png|''Gee, thanks sir?'' Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png|It's called, You can keep the change Applejack. Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|What in Equestria, 'lil 'sis? Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png|Everyday I'm twistin'! Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Berryshine taking an apple S1E12.png|First of all, what was Berryshine trying to do? Apple Bloom and Berryshine look at each other S1E12.png|Do I have to tell you the rules? Apple Bloom surprises Berryshine S1E12.png|"You touch it, you buy it!" Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit..." Berryshine is freaked out S1E12.png|What's going on with you, Berry? Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png|Scared, Berry Punch. Applejack looks down at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack doesn't look pleased. Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Apple Bloom fills Sweetie Drops's bags with apples S1E12.png|Officially the most popular Sweetie Drops voice. Apple Bloom "likely story" S1E12.png|"Likely story..." Apple Bloom "Four bits!" S1E12.png|"Four bits!" Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Drops angry S01E12.png|Not impressed... Applejack after giving away all the apples she had brought from the farm to sell S1E12.png|..Here, take these too. Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops doesn't like buckets of apples. Sweetie Drops thinks that's enough apples S01E12.png|Gosh these are heavy. Applejack glaring at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Now to scold a certain yellow filly. Applejack says Apple Bloom's apple-selling days are over S1E12.png|An angry Applejack. Apple Bloom pouting S1E12.png|Angry Apple Bloom. Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|Now, listen here sugarcube. Applejack encouraging S1E12.png|Listen 'lil sis, you'll earn your cutie mark eventually. Applejack smiling down S01E12.png|''I'm sure sugarcube, now go on and find your friends.'' Apple Bloom cheered up a little S01E12.png|Apple Bloom looks reassured. Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|Who's been using my racket?! Rainbow Dash helping out Twist's house S1E12.png|"So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together." Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png|Twist earned her cutie mark! Apple Bloom shocked by Twist's cutie mark S01E12.png|''Le gasp!'' Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png|Le checking out Twist's cutie mark. Twist grins "pretty sweet, huh?" S01E12.png|"Pretty sweet, huh?" Apple Bloom getting upset S1E12.png|Now, Apple Bloom is even more upset. Twist tries to reassure Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Look at me, I'm miserable! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png|Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara walking by. Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Hearing the words from the bullies' mouths. Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Apple Bloom about to cry... Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png|Rainbow to the rescue. Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"What's the matter, kid?" Apple Bloom '...if I don't have my cutie mark...' S01E12.png|About to tell Rainbow her problem. Apple Bloom "I want it now!" S1E12.png|Now I'm gonna block out the rest of the world Apple Bloom 'Applejack says these things take time' S01E12.png|Can you help me? Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash digging at the ground S1E12.png|A fast Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png|"The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. Rainbow Dash as Apple Bloom's coach S01E12.png|"One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark." Rainbow Dash "Are you ready?" S1E12.png|"Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"I said, Are you ready?!" Rainbow Dash blowing her whistle S1E12.png|"*Tweeeeeet!*" Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|"Juggling, go!" Juggling fail S1E12.png|Guess juggling isn't her special talent. Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|"Hang-gliding, go!" Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png|Looks like this isn't her talent either. Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash has a black belt. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|"Karate, go!" Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png|Karate Bloom! Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png|Ow! Karate fail S1E12.png|Flat on her back. Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|"Kite-flying, go!" Kite-flying fail S1E12.png|Too bad, kite flying would have been a nice cutie mark. Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom blushing. Apple Bloom gasping shockingly S2E12.png|Oh no! Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by while Dash is trying to think of new ideas. Rainbow Dash "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." S1E12.png|"Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." Apple Bloom sad as she thinks she might not get her cutie mark S1E12.png|I give up! Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Apple Bloom "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|I mean I did give up, but cupcakes sound tasty right now. Rainbow Dash "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|"Eating cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png|"Eating cupcaaakes!" Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png|Apple Bloom takes her leave. Pinkie Pie helping out Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|I don't have any cupcakes Apple Bloom in a chef's hat S01E12.png|You'll need that, Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png|"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" Candies in bowl S1E12.png|"Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png|"A bit of salt, just a pinch!" Apple Bloom smiling S1E12.png|Yeah! Pinkie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png|"Baking these treats is such a cinch!" Pinkie Pie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png|Balancing a tray on her head. Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|"Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" Apple Bloom gazing at spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|Teaspoon vanilla. Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|"Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..." Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png|"So sweet and tasty-" Pinkie Pie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" Apple Bloom balancing pans on head S1E12.png|"Don't be too hasty!" Pinkie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Awkward smile, let Pinkie help you out. Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|These are much better than the last batch! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom still thinks they taste terrible Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png|Don't cry, charcoal cupcakes are great! Apple Bloom looking at white mark S1E12.png|Flour for a cutie mark? Never seen that one before. Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|Pinkie notices a mark on Apple Bloom's flank. Apple Bloom looking at her reflection S1E12.png|She sees a white blotch and imagines what it might be... Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png|A measuring cup? Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png|A bowl? Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png|Cupcakes? Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png|"Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it." Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png|"What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo." Twilight Sparkle helping out Pinkie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png|Hey Twilight! Wanna try some cupcakes? Twilight no thank you S1E12.png|Wow, I'll be sure to tell Applejack about her sister's baking skills. Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|Twilight passes on Pinkie's cupcakes. Apple Bloom talking quickly S1E12.png|I'm so super doomed. Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png|You can use magic to make my cutie mark appear! Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Pinkie stirring S01E12.png|Back to stirring! Twilight Apple Bloom please S1E12.png|Apple Bloom begs Twilight to use her magic to give her a mark Apple Bloom smiling thinking she has her cutie mark S1E12.png|Yay! Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Twilight makes the attempt Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|First is a wheelbarrow full of apples, but it quickly fades Apple Bloom tells Twilight to try again S01E12.png|Please Twilight? Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red tricycle. Apple Bloom believing she obtained her cutie mark S1E12.png|My cutie mark! Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png|Aww Twilight. The cute-ceañera Apple Bloom "worst night of my life" S01E12.png|This is going to be the worst moment of my life. Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png|"Forget it. There's no way I'm goin' to that-" Apple Bloom realizes she is at the party S1E12.png|"...party." Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png|Trying a cupcake... Baked bads S1E12.png|Ooh, bad cupcake! Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|Noi, attends the party too. Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara in her beautiful ballerina dress. Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png|Twist talking to Cotton Cloudy. Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png|Ah, I'll hide behind this chocolate pony. Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png|It seems that Apple Bloom forgot Pinkie Pie was hosting the party Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png|"Don't forget your party hat, 'Forgetty Forgetterson'!" Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png|Apple Bloom, hiding behind a big cake. Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|The cake looks scrumptious to Snails. Snails chomp S1E12.png|Wow, and here I had thought only Pinkie could manage bites that big. Snails chewing S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's cover is blown. Snails huh S1E12.png|They hear something... Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara scolds Snails... Snails gulp S1E12.png|As Apple Bloom jumps to find a new hiding place. Lily Dache with hat S1E12.png|What a hat, Lily Dache! You've really outdone yourself! Apple Bloom realizing she has no cutie mark for the party S1E12.png|Ooh, balloons! Apple Bloom hiding behind balloons S1E12.png|Ooh noo. Apple Bloom behind popping balloons S1E12.png|Cute-ceañera party balloons Pinprick enjoying himself S1E12.png|Pinprick sure is pokey! Pinprick S1E12.png|Do the Pony Pokey and poke some balloons! Pinprick continuing to nod his head S1E12.png|Completely oblivious. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|Gotta find a new cover. Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Hope they don't see me. Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Piña Colada and Princess Erroria at the party. Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png|Berryshine walks by... Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|..I could use a drink.. Berryshine looks around S1E12.png|..Nopony is watching right? Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png|*sluurp* Berryshine Drink S1E12.png|Berryshine being her typical self. Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Ah, I've been caught! Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's escape plan. Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy with Dinky. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png|Diamond's wicked glare. Apple Bloom sees a makeshift dress S1E12.png|Ooh, I know. Apple Bloom's improvised dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png|What, this old thing? Diamond Tiara "oh wait, you don't have one" S01E12.png|Devious grin. Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png|Here comes trouble. Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png|And a serious Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png|(Wow, she's actually buying it?) Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Just forget it. Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Their attention has been turned. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png|Uh-oh... Apple Bloom's blank flank is revealed S1E12.png|Busted! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E02.png|"Nice try, blank flank!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Laughing bullies. Sweetie Belle and Scootalo ' protect applebloom ' Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|They were hiding too. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"i said You got a problem with blank flanks?!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|''Just because she doesn't have a cutie mark yet, doesn't mean that she's not special!'' Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png|''Her possibilities are, like, endless!'' CMC Smiling S1E12.png|Coming to her rescue. Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png|''She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday!'' Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|''And she's not being stuck up like you two!'' Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png|Confused bullies. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Happy to see that there are other fillies with blank flanks. Twilight explains potential S1E12.png|Twilight Sparkle attended. Who knew? Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png|They just don't know special, when they see it. Twilight has a questioning look S1E12.png|What you saying? Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|''The Cutie Mark Crusaders!'' Apple Bloom having a big smile S1E12.png|Apple Bloom, grinning. Applejack and Apple Bloom "not just an afternoon" S01E12.png|They got all the time in the world. Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|The fillies paying attention to Apple Bloom and her friends. Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png|No'' bump bump sugar lump rump'', Silver Spoon! Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, clearly not in a good mood. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png|Spoon and Tiara watching The Crusaders get all the attention. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Twist dancing with other fillies. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cheers! The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|Their very first meeting. Apple Bloom with her new friends S1E12.png|thanks for standing up for me guys. Apple Bloom talking to her new friends S1E12.png|now that We're friends, we name for our new club. Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png|They both drive us totally crazy! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "I'm liking this idea" S01E12.png|This idea is awesome. Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Scootaloo, thinking hard. Scootaloo suggests "the Cutie Mark Three" S01E12.png|Ooh, I got one. Sweetie Belle suggests "the Cutastically Fantastics" S01E12.png|How about my idea? CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|Hey, where'd the flying cupcake come from? Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|DON'T... EAT... THE.... CUPCAKE. It tastes of crisps. Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Cookie splattered. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The reaction when Scootaloo didn't catch the cookie. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|"Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out..." Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png|"...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are." Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|A close up of Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark. Production Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes